1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to printing machines, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for slip compensation of a printing-plate sleeve on the plate cylinder of a printing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 35 43 704 C2 shows a printing-plate sleeve which is secured onto the plate cylinder by means of a shrink fit. In a force-fitting connection of this type there is the risk that the printing-plate sleeve will rotate in the circumferential direction if the shrink fit is not sufficiently strong.
According to DE 44 12 873 A1, the printing-plate sleeve is provided on its inner wall with a guide element, for example a web, which extends in the direction of the longitudinal axis of the sleeve. When the sleeve is mounted, the guide element projects into a groove in the plate cylinder. In this way, the printing-plate sleeve is positively secured against rotation. However, this type of safeguard requires a special shape of the sleeves.